


it's nice to have a friend

by thor_odinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I cba with tagging oop, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Bucky and Bruce walk home after getting lunch on a snowy afternoon.Prompt #3:Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier





	it's nice to have a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintersergeant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersergeant/gifts).

The snow falls slowly into Bruce’s hair and Bucky watches him as he walks a step behind. 

It’s fucking freezing, and of course he’d managed to lose his gloves at some point. He blames Bruce for this: if he hadn't been so goddamn  _ beautiful  _ then Bucky wouldn't have been distracted and misplaced them. 

That’s what he tells himself, anyway. 

Bruce has slowed down to match his pace; it’s nice to walk in line with him, notes Bucky. It's slightly warmer now, with Bruce brushing up against him every now and again. Bucky badly wants to hold his hand. 

“Hey,” says Bruce, stopping in his tracks. “Your hands are cold.” 

Bucky laughs nervously. He doesn't know what to say. He's an idiot. 

“Here.” Bruce looks up at him and smiles gently. It warms Bucky from the inside. Bruce takes off one glove and hands it to Bucky. “Put that on, I’ll keep your other hand warm in my pocket.” 

Bucky’s heart almost implodes. “Uh–Um—” he stutters. “You don't have to—” 

Bruce silences him with another one of those smiles. “I want to.” He laces their fingers together, and puts them into his coat pocket. 

Bucky’s heart thumps in his chest as they walk. He’s holding Bruce’s hand! 

He doesn't realise he's walking stiffly until Bruce says, “You still cold? I can make you a hot chocolate when we get home?” 

Bucky shakes his head, willing himself to relax. This is only so he doesn't freeze his fingers off. Nothing more. 

They walk in silence after that, and when they reach Bucky’s apartment block, Bruce reaches in his other pocket. He finds the apartment key (he only needs his free hand to fumble through all the key rings, to Bucky’s enamoured surprise) and lets them in. 

Bucky leans on the wall after shutting the door. He pulls off his hat, letting it drop to the floor. “We made it,” he says breathily. 

Bruce laughs as he toes off his shoes. “We sure did.” 

He takes his hand from Bucky's (Bucky ignores the protests in his heart) and takes off his glove. 

“I’ll get started on hot chocolate if you wanna go pick a movie?” asks Bucky, doing the same. 

It’s been their Saturday tradition for the past few months. They'd go out and get lunch, and then watch a movie together. Bucky doesn't know when it started; he just knows that Bruce asked him to catch a movie with him one afternoon and everything spiralled from there.

It was during those moments that Bucky had started to realise that he was falling in love with Bruce Banner. Those moments when he’d sneak glances at Bruce, heart melting when he saw the concentration on his face. When he'd accidentally (and then not so accidentally) brush his hand against Bruce’s when reaching for the popcorn.

He’s never been brave enough to say anything though. He’s tried, a lot, but his words get stuck in his throat. Something about the situation tells him that it's better to wait for a signal. 

While he’s thinking, he doesn't notice Bruce walking towards him. He only snaps to attention when Bruce asks, “Can I kiss you first?”

Bucky’s breath catches in his throat. “W–what?” 

Bruce’s shoulders slump slightly. “I just… spending time with you these past months, watching movies, getting lunch, talking science, whatever… I haven't been able to get the thought of kissing you out of my mind, but if you don't feel the same, it's—”

“Shut up,” murmurs Bucky, gripping the collar of Bruce’s jacket. “Just shut up and kiss me.” 

He doesn't know where this boldness has come from, and he doesn't let himself think about it as he leans up to press their lips together. 

_ He’s kissing Bruce _ . 

His arms lock around Bruce’s neck; Bruce pins him against the wall. The feeling is electric. Bucky wonders why they hadn't done this sooner. 

Bucky has to resist the urge to reach for Bruce’s lips again as soon as they part. Bruce grins widely at him. “I’ll go find us a movie, then. See you in a minute.” Bucky swears Bruce winks at him.

He’s gone, just like that, and Bucky slumps against the wall, his entire body warm and fuzzy. 

He has to wonder if he's dreaming, because suddenly this house feels a lot more like home. 


End file.
